


Tightline

by byuneebuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/pseuds/byuneebuns
Summary: Triple request by anons and a user on my Tumblr (byuneebuns.tumblr.com) using a list of prompts.180: “You have no idea what you do to me.” & 185: “Open up.”





	Tightline

“Changkyun, could you please try and sit still?” You asked as politely as you could muster but you heard the impatience in your voice regardless. You had been warned beforehand that he was a lot to handle but you hadn’t expected to be so exasperated so swiftly. 

When you’d met your charge you’d felt confident in your ability to keep him in line, but instead you found a canvas that was easily distracted, fidgety, impatient, and had no interest in doing what you told him to do.

It was apparent that you two were incompatible from the start. You both had a commanding air, used to giving instructions rather than obeying them, and could sense the threat of subjugation from the other. 

A never-ending power struggle.

The rapper sighed loudly, repositioning himself in the chair, and stared straight ahead at his reflection with a prominent scowl.

The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife. You were both annoyed, tired, and wanted nothing more than to get this over with so you could get away from each other. 

You swept a dark brown eyeshadow on his outer eyelid with a thin brush, continuing it past where his eye ended, elongating it to define his naturally piercing eyes. 

You could have screamed when he chose that exact moment to shift in his seat, making you smear the strong pigment across his cheekbone and ruining your attempt at his eye makeup for the third time that morning.

You tossed the brush on the counter, perhaps with a little more force than you had intended, and searched for a q-tip, hoping to somehow salvage what you’d finished already. You couldn’t help bitterly wondering if he was doing this on purpose, to try and break you down.

Your thoughts were interrupted when Changkyun stood suddenly and bent over to retrieve his bag.

“Where are you going?” 

Changkyun’s incredulous eyes met your narrowed ones and held them there for a moment before he shook his head and laughed, stoking the flames of your temper.

“To see if another member’s stylist is available. It’s clear that this isn’t going to work. We’ll need to find a different full-time stylist.”

Your tongue was heavy sandpaper in your mouth as your blood ran cold.

“W-wait! Let me try one more time. Please.” You bowed your head respectfully, mentally begging him to stay despite the blog to your ego. Losing this job in a week would surely be a new record, one that wouldn’t do your resumé any favors.

Changkyun stared at you, expressionless, dropping his bag on the floor with a dull thud.

You took it as an invitation to approach him, swallowing dryly. The difference in your height was so much more pronounced when he was standing and you found yourself feeling nervous and oddly intimidated by the younger man.

You raised your arm, slowly using the pad of your thumb to wipe at the eyeshadow on his cheek, hyperaware of how close together your bodies were, mentally reminding yourself that you were older than him by several years and shouldn’t feel intimidated. 

To your surprise he didn’t flinch or shrink back from you. Maybe the brush bristles were too rough on his skin, would fingers work better? 

You decided it was worth a shot if you kept your job. 

You scrambled to retrieve the eyeshadow palette, dipping your index finger into the pigment and bringing it to his eyelid with a shaking hand, delicately pressing it into the corner of his eyes.

You sighed in relief when he didn’t flinch, but this felt strangely sensual and you could feel your face growing warm. You had to stand on tip toes to reach him easily but your balance wasn’t the greatest so it meant taking a break every few seconds to avoid falling into him.

“If you don’t want to sit back down it’s fine, but would you mind if I found a step stool? My balance isn’t the best.” You asked, more meekly than you’d ever spoken to him before, your eyes not quite reaching his, your fingers still lingering on his face. You wanted to kick yourself for sounding so vulnerable; the last thing you needed right now was for him see you as weak.

His arms circled your waist without warning, pulling a startled gasp out of you, your face burning as you looked up at him in disbelief.

“It’s fine like this, right? I’ll hold you up.” His deep voice rumbled, a small smirk decorating his lips. You nodded, unable to form words, and let yourself be pulled closer to him, sucking in a sharp breath when your breasts were pressed into his firm chest.

Determined to keep this professional you continued his makeup with your hands, ignoring the tension that had shifted from anger to sexual. He was staring down at you, his smirk still in place, watching you intently and openly enjoying how much the proximity was affecting you.

“Is this better for you, Changkyun? Do you like this method more?” You asked, trying and failing to maintain some semblance of control.

“Oh yes, I like this much better. Don’t you?”

You gulped. You’d made the mistake of looking directly into his eyes and you were frozen in place now. They were even more striking now that his eye makeup was finally finished and you felt your breathing getting heavier as heat grew between your legs against your will. His hands moved south from your waist, coming to rest on top of your hips instead.

“I think I can hold you better from here. Aren’t you forgetting something though?”

“A-am I? W-what am I forgetting, Changkyun?” Your question came out breathier than you intended and in that moment you knew you’d fallen into a trap from which you wouldn’t be able escape. He removed one hand from your hips and took your hand in his, bringing it to his lips, dragging your fingers slowly over them.

“You haven’t put any makeup here yet.”

“O-oh, you’re right, let me get my lip palette-”

“No, that’s okay. You’re wearing some, right? I’ll just borrow that.”

His lips were pressing into yours hungrily, his hand at the nape of your neck holding you to him while your mouths worked together. You pulled away, gasping for air, and stared up at the younger man in shock. He licked his lips slowly, deliberately, sensually as you watched, feeling yourself grow faint with arousal.

“What’s wrong? You’re so high-strung all of the time so I thought that maybe you could use some stress relief. Was I wrong?” He was pouting now, mocking you, his hands still gripping your hip and neck. 

Your placed your palms on his chest with every intention of pushing him away, telling him off for disrespecting someone older than him, and reasserting your dominance but you’d already lost. Your lips sought his out again before you’d realized it, your hands balling the fabric of his shirt in your fists and pulling him closer to you, your tongue sweeping those cursed lips and seeking entrance.

This time it was him that pulled away.

“You seem a little confused. You aren’t in charge. I am. You don’t kiss me, I kiss you.” He leaned in closer to your ear, his lips brushing against it, his voice lowering into a dangerous whisper:

“You don’t get to fuck me, I get to fuck you.” 

You felt your panties instantly soak through and your thighs reflexively pressed together.

He pulled back, staring into your eyes again.

“If you understand then turn around and take off your clothes.”

You obeyed, any indignation you would typically feel about being bossed around by a man gone, your natural defiance shattered. You saw your reflection in the large mirror and were surprised at how visibly turned on you were. You could see your pulse jumping in your throat, your cheeks tinged red, and your pupils consuming your irises.

You peeled the black long-sleeved shirt and bra from your torso, dropping them on the floor next to you, and shimmied out of your tight black pants, and then your panties, watching Changkyun’s eyes in the mirror as they followed every wiggle of your ass with rapt attention. 

As soon as your pants pooled at your ankles he was at your back, pressing himself into your nude form, his hand traveling across your ass to where your thighs met.

“Open up.” 

You spread your legs for him, giving him access to your soaking entrance.

“So wet already.” He hummed with satisfaction as he ran one finger over your slit, making you shudder with need.

You couldn’t see him behind you but you heard the tell-tale jingling of a belt being undone and you held your breath in anticipation of what was coming next.

“Palms on the counter. Bend over.”

Your clammy hands met the cool glass of the makeup counter and you leaned forward, your nipples hardening as they pressed into the cold surface as well.

“Good girl.”

He was rubbing himself in your slick folds, collecting your juices on his shaft and lubricating himself with them. You felt him prodding at your entrance and you spread your legs a little more, glancing up at him in the mirror, surprised to find him watching you in it as well.

You held his gaze as he slowly pushed himself into you, one hand resting on your back, keeping you pressed into the counter. You let out a low moan as he stretched you. He was so much bigger than you would have imagined. You bit your lip, forcing yourself to stay quiet and keep the appearance of patience, remembering his warning from earlier.

He stayed still as if trying to torture you, and your suspicions were confirmed by the self-satisfied curl of his lips. 

He dragged himself almost all of the way out of you before slamming back in to you, making you whimper and desperately clutch at the counter to steady yourself. He did this a few more times before he leaned over you, crushing you with his body weight as his thrusts grew faster and sloppier. His lips were kissing and sucking your shoulder, his hands digging into your waist. Lewd sounds filled the room, both of you too desperate for each other to care who might wander in or overhear.

“Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me. Coming in here in those tight jeans and that shitty attitude, looking down on me every damn day. You won’t treat me like a kid after I fuck you until you can’t walk.” He hissed in your ear, pulling you by the hips to meet his thrusts, reaching as deep into you as he could.

“Fuck you, Changkyun.” You breathed between gasps, a small part of you still trying to rebel against him even though you were on your tip toes for him for the second time today, this time trying your best to give him more access to you as you felt your orgasm building. 

He chucked in your ear before biting down on your shoulder hard.

“That’s exactly what you’re doing, love.”

Any retort you could have summoned died in your throat as you felt yourself being lifted by your hips, Changkyun’s strong arms holding your legs up and pulling you back into him while he drilled into you at a rigorous pace. 

You put your hands against the mirror to keep from hitting your head on it as grunts, groans, and curses spilled out of both of your mouths, makeup brushes and lipsticks abandoning ship and rolling along the floor in their haste to escape the havoc being wreaked on their home.

The new angle he was hitting was overwhelming, he was pounding into your cervix, bottoming out with every snap of his hips, and before long you felt pleasure overtaking you. His dick was dragging along your walls at just the right pace, the coil you’d felt building in your abdomen snapping, Changkyun’s name leaving your mouth in the form of a needy whine as you clenched and spilled onto his cock still pumping into you. He was close to follow, pulling out and painting your bare back with thick ropes of his cum.

Your combined panting was the only thing that broke the silence while you both came down from your respective highs until the sound of applause ripped you both from your dazes.

“Bravo! Now that you two are done fucking each other’s brains out, Changkyun, the director is ready to shoot you. Preferably with your dick put away. I think this would make for a better shot though, personally.” Minhyuk laughed, finding your compromising position far funnier than a normal person would have as he danced around and pretended to take pictures of the two of you.

You watched both yours and Changkyun’s faces turn an ugly beet red color in the mirror and you squealed a little, scrambling to keep yourself upright, when you felt him drop your legs as he moved away from you to dress himself.

“Minhyuk, if you value your life you’ll get the hell out of here.”

Minhyuk laughed again.

“I’m going, I’m going. But if your stylist ever wants to actually enjoy herself I’m always here to lend a helping hand.” He winked at your reflection and bounded away before Changkyun could make good on his threat.

Changkyun turned to face you again, still blushing from either exertion or Minhyuk’s unexpected appearance, retrieving a towel from the vanity and using it to gently clean you off.

He lifted you again, sitting your bare ass on the countertop, as he carefully dressed you in silence. When he was finished he tucked your hair behind one ear and looked away, clearing his throat a little awkwardly.

“You did…a good job on my makeup today. I guess we might not need to hire someone else after all.”


End file.
